Denial
by kit3030
Summary: She despised him. She despised everything he represented. Jealousy. Games...Love. He terrified her, the fact that she couldn't even dare look at him without blushing irked her more than anything else.


**A/N: This story takes place once Alejandro is eliminated in All Stars. I don't own total drama. I hope you like it!**

She despised him. She despised everything he represented. Jealousy. Games...Love. He terrified her, the fact that she couldn't even dare look at him without blushing irked her more than anything else.

And the added fact that he seemed not even notice the effect he had on her infuriated her that much more.

 _Stupid jerk._ She thought.

He would smile at her ever so often and she would immediately turn away not wanting him to view her overly reddened complexion.

Annoyed that she would be ignoring him lately, he grabbed her arm to make sure everything was okay with her. With them.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Let go of me. You're just seeing things, I'm fine." She stated tugging (or attempting to tug) her arm away from him. ' _He can't have this strong of an effect on me. I'm losing it. So what if he has a great smile. So what if he asked me if I'm mad at him. Why do I feel so happy though when I try to tug away and know he won't let me go?'_

She shook her head trying to erase her confused thoughts.

"You've been ignoring me ever since I got eliminated from All Stars and ended up here." He said referring to the Playa del Losers.

It was true though. Everything he had just said wasn't false and the worst part was she knew it. She wondered for a moment if the others noticed this too.

"I am not-"

"Of course you are. When I got flushed here everyone welcomed me with opened arms for the most part. You, on the other hand barricaded yourself in the room so that I would be able to see you until a week later and all you had to say was, 'Can you pass me the mustard?' Then everytime I try to talk to you you immediately look away as if you were disgusted by my presence. So yes Heather, I do think it is safe to say you are ignoring me." He let go of her arm. Knowing that she wasn't going to walk away this time. She knew he knew she wouldn't, because she wasn't one to do something like that. Not when he was demanding that she respond. And if she didn't know, this conversation would soon happen again. Better now than never, she figured.

"Maybe I just plain don't want to talk to you! I have been totally fine here enjoying myself in peace until you came along." She shouted at him quickly catching a glance at his green eyes, tan face, and perfect hair slightly covering his forehead. Heather felt her face flush, she was in a daze for a moment until she noticed him twitch in annoyance.

"Well excuse me if I was excited to see you! I case you haven't forgotten, I told you to call me the other day did I not? I even confessed my love on top of that damn volcano and ended up with you kicking me in the balls and a robot suit for over a year…" He paced around a little. Just slightly, he was growing frustrated. Then as if remembering something he smiled calmly at her. "Did I ever tell you how strange it was, the fact that you're to one who hurt me the most and yet all I could ever think about was you. Not even touching you, but simply me arguing with you gave me this urge to smile."

Heather looked down, for some reason her legs felt weak and her stomach was tingly. ' _No.'_

"That's a stupid reason to want to see someone. I mean, you want to argue with me? What do you get off on that you creep?" She fumed.

"I thought we established that I like you for many reasons besides arguing with you." He replied grinning at her fondly.

Her stomach was on fire.

"Please stop." She snapped hoping he'll get the idea and leave her alone.

They both knew that that wasn't going to happen.

"Why? We both know there is something more here, between us." He went on to lift her chin.

"I don't like you…" She attempted to argue.

"We both know that's not true. You have even went so far as to make sure I still care about you the night of the blue moon. You missed me, and you wanted to make sure I still felt what I said to you up that volcano." His eyes pierced hers in that moment and she felt his intensity. "I still do."

She tore his hand away and backed away balling her hands into fists.

"No." She pleaded as if she was in pain, "I don't want to like you!"

He stopped to look at her, "Do you actually think I would want to like you. The very person who infuriates me the most? I don't exactly have a choice either, but I do know that I want to make something of these feeling. I want to be with you Heather."

Her eyes grew wide, "Stop, you're making me feel like I'm about to faint and I hate it! I hate you for it!"

He stepped closer, "Then let me hold you. If you fall, I'll catch you."

"Shut up! I swear it's getting hot in here." She demanded as she fanned herself.

"Maybe because you're blushing so much that all the blood has rose to your head." He commented.

"I am not blushing-"

He kissed her. He was tired, he knew she was too. The tension was too much for both of them. Even being in the same room made them anxious.

His fingers held onto her cheeks and he caressed her face with his thumb every now and then.

She unconsciously ran her fingers through his hair. _'It's so soft,'_ she thought. She didn't dare open her eyes, she couldn't bare to see that he was actually there, kissing her and she was kissing him back.

He pulled away after a while for them to catch their breathe.

"Forgive me, you just wouldn't stop talking." He said after a while.

"So you kissed me in order to shut me up?" She asked looking annoyed.

"You didn't seem to mind." He replied smugly. It was at this moment that Heather finally saw that his hair was completely a mess, tuffs were sticking out. Tuffs that she caused she realised, she blushed once more not caring that he would see her face anymore.

"So what, you're just going to tell everyone that I have this stupid crush on you? You're going to make a fool out of me now?" She spat.

He rolled his eyes, "I swear, you can be so childish sometimes. Do you even know what a relationship is?" He looked at her curiously.

"Of course I know what a relationship is! I've been on a ton of dates for your information." She snapped.

"So have I. But have you ever really liked any of those guys? Have they lasted longer than 2 dates?" He asked almost as if he was annoyed to even ask this question himself.

She froze, and after a while she shook her head. Even if she could lie, he would know.

"They were all idiots anyway." She tried to come up with a reason.

"Am I an idiot?" He went on.

She remembered all his well thought out plans to eliminate the others, to eliminate her.

"No, I wish you were though." She mumbled.

"That's it then. You're afraid that some guy finally figured you out. The fact that you can't trick me as easily terrifies you and the fact that you like someone who just might have the upper hand makes you want to push them away." He concluded smirking at her.

"See you're already making fun of me." Heather growled as she tried to hit him but he grabbed onto her arm stopping her.

"I'm not. I'm just saying what needs to be said to get you to realise how crazy you're acting mi amor and why would I make fun of you? I have already made a fool of myself on top of the volcano,even if I did, nothing can top that." He assured her pulling her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I can't lose to you…" She mumbled in his chest. "You can't have the upper hand."

"Heather, I already lost to you when I fell for you and believe me, you already have the upper hand." He responded kissing her forehead.

 **A/N: So in the spirit of Aleheather, I've decided to write a quick one shot of these two evil dorks. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review, it brightens up my day to hear what you have to think. It also helps me grow. :)**


End file.
